earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
State of New York
The State of New York was founded by FrankUnderwod2 somewhere during early July of 2017 and was funded by the USA during its early days. It mostly controlled the Upstate New York and parts of Ohio, initially. Early days, founding (Early July 2017) President GuardedCharlie of The USA gave 500 gold to FrankUnderwod2 so that he can form a major East Coast American city somewhere in New York, Frank wisely spent all that gold claiming the State of New York up. That decision pissed Canadians off because it harmed their plans of future expansion into the region, Frank knowing this tried to fix his diplomatic ties with Canada under the pressure of GuardedCharlie, this early period was relatively peaceful. Combat Era( Mid July 2017) After the ban of GuardedCharlie Alaska and New York decided to invade Canada, this was known as the Canadian-Alaskan conflict and The Battle of New York, soon after Frank went on a vacation and gave the leadership of the town to GiantDomoPerson who collected gold while Frank was gone. Golden Era, and The Republica Federal de Nueva York. '' After Frank's return from vacation, there was plenty of gold, however Alaska and many other American towns left the USA, there was simply no leader to lead the nation and no future. While exploring Europe Frank met a guy called "NSaurioGamer" he asked Frank would be like to join Spain , Frank agreed. NY was filled with gold, however, there was very little space for further expansion, therefore Spain suggested that New York could form several colonies and that's precisely what happened. New York outpost the old town Tongatapu which was in ruins and invested most of its gold into rebuilding it. Tongatapu was wonderful once again, however under a different ruler. New York's political system changed as well, it turned into a Federal Republic, a very autonomous one within the Spanish Empire. Shortly after Virmuni fell and NY authorities decided to form another colony there, Virmuni's importance grew so much so that it became the wealthiest part of New York subsequently leaving it. ''Recession and collapse of New York '' After Virmuni left the union New York witnessed a large loss of revenue and many New York's members decided to join Virmuni leaving New York with only one leader, GiantDomoPerson who decided to join Virmuni, as well. New York had no leader or active members and simply collapsed somewhere in October of 2017. ''Landmarks First structure and maybe the greatest structure were the Great Walls of New York which can still be found somewhere in the Northeastern upper part of the city, however, I'm not fully certain is that still the case. They were used once, during the Battle of New York. New York International Finance Center It was meant to be an office tower and shop, it was the highest skyscraper in New York until the Virmuni Tower was constructed. New York Government Building '' Wonderful, British colonial-style building located in Tongatapu, I assume it can still be found today. ''Virmuni Bridge This was mainly constructed by GuardedCharlie (''He was one of the main Virmuni builders). 'It can still be visited today.''. '''Pictures:1. Lake of Ontario (Kingston & New York) 2. State of California(GuardedCharlie) ' ' 3. Virmuni New York, today. Most of New York City has been demolished, Tongatapu still exists with slight changes in Tasmania and Virmuni still exists with slight changes in the irl Baku region. (Caspian Lake). Category:Past Towns